


WELCOME TO PURGATORY

by FallenK



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Paranormal, Reunions, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenK/pseuds/FallenK
Summary: In the battle of truth and lies, Sunny loses to OMORI. Taken place after BAD END.Sunny reunites with his beloved sister Mari in a world that is neither heaven nor hell, but not without facing the consequences of his actions. His death has influenced misfortune towards the people who were close to him, each facing a fate that is heading towards tragedy. It is up to him and his sister to save them from their misfortune.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	1. SUNNY

Sunny was tired. The only thing that’s stopping him from permanently leaving headspace is Omori. After going through his memories, he once again picked up his violin and proceeded to face reality head-on.

However, Omori was too powerful. No matter how much Sunny struck him down, OMORI WILL NOT SUCCUMB. 

Omori continues to slander Sunny in his tired state.  
“Your friends are wrong about you. They don’t love you at all. You lie to them just to protect yourself.”

“YOU’RE WRONG!” Sunny cried.

“You’re a liar, just a liar. When your friends know the truth, they’ll see you as you see yourself. Nothing but hate.” Omori pressed on. “You will never regain their trust again, anything you do will only make things worse. You should just die.” 

“NO!!!” Sunny screamed kneeling, with his hands over his head.

Omori continued to chip away all of Sunny’s hopes.

“You killed Mari. She loved you and you killed her.”

“STOP IT!”

“Hero loved her and you killed her”

“SHUT UP!”

“Aubrey, Kel, and Basil, they all loved her and you killed her.”

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!”

Omori knelt in front of Sunny. The two made eye contact and words flew out of Omori which dealt the finishing blow to Sunny.

“You loved her, and you killed her.”

“Aah…. ahh…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGH!!.” Sunny screamed in despair. His knees gave out and with no energy left to keep fighting, he fell onto Omori’s shoulders. Realizing all attempts were futile, he felt pathetic, useless, he was a coward.

“He’s right…” Sunny thought. 

“Even if I tell everyone the truth, I- ” Sunny’s train of thoughts was cut off when Omori reassured him.

“That’s enough… there’s no point in fighting anymore. ”

“But...” 

Omori pulls him into a hug.

“You miss Mari, don’t you...? Let’s go back to HEADSPACE. Everyone’s waiting.”

“...” 

Sunny drops his violin and let all of his consciousness fade away. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Welcome to WHITE SPACE

You have been living here for as long you can remember.

Everything was back where it was, his sketchbook, laptop, a box of tissues as well as Mewo. And finally, last but not least is the white door standing where it’s always been. 

Omori proceeds through the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

It’s a perfectly sunny day, a gentle breeze brushed Sunny’s hair as he stepped out of the hospital building and saw nobody around other than a gap in the guard rail. He’s already overcome his fear of heights. What is left to stop him? He’s caused too much trouble already, to Kel, Hero, and Aubrey. 

“-nny!” 

A voice beckons him from somewhere as he approaches the gap.

It sounded like Mari. That’s right… his sister. The very person who he murdered and had everything taken away by him. He missed her a lot. If he wasn’t so weak, she would still be here he thought. He continued to move towards his destination.

“-UNNY!” 

He heard the voice again, it was definitely Mari’s. She’s definitely close he thought as he kept walking towards the edge of the building. The only thing in his mind is that he wanted to see his sister again.

“SUNNY NO!” 

It was too late. The familiar voice only fuelled his desire to end it, to see his sister again. 

Sunny falls.


	2. MARI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny reunites with Mari.
> 
> They probably have a lot to talk about.

This space seemed familiar, it was blank white no matter where you look. Was he back in WHITE SPACE? There doesn’t seem to be anything here, although it looks similar to the space he was familiar with. However, it felt different for some reason. 

Was this the afterlife he thought? There was no pain or suffering so he definitely wasn’t in hell, but there doesn’t seem to be anything special about this place so it probably wasn’t heaven either. He did notice that he had both of his eyes back. However, it doesn’t change the fact that he was all alone again, or so he thought.

“Sunny.” a voice called from behind.

Mari appears, wearing the same dress she was wearing on the same day she died. Sunny stood in shock, he wanted to just run to her and give her a hug but his legs refused to move. He was responsible for her death after all. Of course, he was also afraid to confront her as well. 

While Sunny was absorbed into his trance, he didn’t even notice that Mari was already close. However, his moment of daze was finally cut short when he felt a brief stinging pain on his left cheek.

“Sunny… why?” Mari said.

His sister just slapped him. This couldn’t be his sister, she would never do this he thought. She did look visibly upset though, there were already tears rolling down her cheeks. However, after everything that’s happened, he deserved it. He was the one who took everything away from her he was the one who-

All of a sudden, she pulled him into a hug, a deep embracing hug. He remembered this feeling. Back when he was young he used to have nightmares and struggled to sleep so he sneaks into Mari’s bed. She would always welcome him with a cuddle. 

It finally broke, all the years he’s been holding in his tears or more like repressed the very idea of just letting it out. There was simply no point in holding in his emotions anymore, he was already dead. 

“Mari.” Sunny softly spoke.

“Yes Sunny?” she replied, still holding on to him.

“I- I- I- I’m...” Sunny struggled.

“Deep breaths Sunny, take your time.”

He remembered what she told him when things were difficult, the first week practicing with his brand new violin. There was no deadline for any recitals or any rush, any opportunity to play with his violin was an excuse to spend more time with this sister. 

Sunny took a deep breath. “I’m sorry… I’m- I-” 

For every word he spoke battered away what was holding his emotions in; the dam that contained his tears that he was supposed to let out when his sister was gone. Throughout the 4 years, he was shut in; He had always held it in and kept it to himself. But now, it has finally given out. A little too late, but it didn’t matter because Mari is here now.

“I’M SO SORRY MARI, I’M SO SORRY!” Sunny cried. “It’s all my fault, the violin, the recital, I-, It’s my fault that you died!” “Mari… I’m… I’m sorry that… I...”

“Sunny… Th-that’s enough....” 

Sunny leaned back a little to realize that Mari already had tears rolling down, with distraught expressed across her face, she already knew what he was going to say before he was cut off. She already knew that he’d covered up her death by hanging her.

“Sunny, I already know what you’ve already done… I should be angry at you, livid even!” 

Mari took a deep breath.

“But… I’m done. I’m done being angry, I can’t bear to be angry at you anymore.” 

“Sunny, if anything I’m the one who should be sorry!” Mari cried.

Sunny was surprised! His sister apologizing? After all what he did? 

“Mari, wait a second. You have nothing to apologize for!”

“Sunny please listen… It was my fault for the things that happened that night!” 

Mari was clearly struggling to maintain eye contact. Her arms were trembling as well.

“I’ve failed you as your big sister, I was too obsessed with the thought of making the recital perfect! I didn’t even consider your feelings in all of this.”

“If only… if only I realized what you were feeling, that you were suffering… NONE OF THIS WOULD’VE HAPPENED!” She shouted before breaking down into more tears.

Sunny doesn’t know what to say now. He has never seen his precious sister in this state throughout his entire life. She seemed so vulnerable now, someone in so much pain. Mari didn’t deserve to go through this, she never did. All she wanted was to be at her best and she wanted the same for her brother too.

“Mari...” Sunny spoke.

“Ah… I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I’m okay now.” She smiled back.

“I bet we have a lot to talk about huh?”

“...Yeah.”

“Let’s head to someplace that’s… not all blank shall we?” “Oh, I know! Come with me.”

She quickly took Sunny’s hand and took him someplace familiar. He found himself suddenly standing on sand, and in front of him was a set of swings. They were back in Faraway Park in the middle of the night. He was confused, how was this possible? Was he dreaming? Was he back in HEADSPACE? How did his surroundings change all of a sudden? Did Mari do this? He looked back at her finding out that she was already seated on one of the swings.

“Sunny, take a seat.” Mari offered. “I bet you’re confused about what just happened.”

Mari took a moment of pause before continuing what she was going to say.

“Alright, Sunny… please don’t panic from what I’m about to say.”

Panic? There were already so many things happening, he couldn’t keep up! But he listened anyway and proceeded to take another deep breath before letting her continue.

“Okay.”

“Sunny, we’re in Purgatory. We’re neither in heaven or hell. But we are dead.”

“But why are we here?”

“Why are we here, I do not know. However, there is something you have to know, that your death has cursed the people we were close to... ”

“What do you mean cursed?”

Mari hesitated again, he could tell it was very difficult for her to tell him all of this but he was already willing to give her all of his attention, ready to hear what was about to come.

“Kel, Hero, Aubrey, Basil, and Mom… they’re all about to face tragedy. That’s the curse, everyone who was affected will face death.”  
“It… it can’t be true! How do you know this?”

“I’m sorry… but I can’t explain that. But I do know that they will die unless we do something about it.”

“We can still save them? But… how?” Sunny still baffled. “We’re dead.”

“Watch carefully.”

Mari picked up a small pebble from the ground and tossed it across the playground and towards the sidewalk outside of the park right beside a passerby. He took notice right away and looked around if anyone was around. Looks like someone was just looking for a quiet place to smoke. Mari began waving her arms at the passerby but didn't seem to notice her.

“See that? Looks like no one can see us, and we can interact with physical objects, but only briefly.” 

She picked up another rock, but this time instead she held it for a while before it fell through her hands.

“That’s not all, we are capable of manifesting ourselves and even speak through them.” 

For some reason, Sunny noticed that Mari looked very uncomfortable when she mentioned this.

“However… I’m not very good at this. Every time I try, it always goes wrong… very wrong.” 

“Sunny… you and Basil saw this creature called Something right?”

Sunny vividly remembers… A ghastly entity that follows him everywhere, always there to rekindle his guilt.

For some reason, Mari looked very uncomfortable and bitter. However, she continued to muster the energy to continue.

“That creature… was me. Or at least an attempt on a manifestation...”

“Sunny… I’m so sorry, every time I saw you suffering, every time I tried to talk to you, every time I wanted to appear in front of you, it always goes wrong!” Mari sobbed.

“No matter how many times I tried, I couldn’t get it right!” 

Sunny couldn’t hold in his shock, that creature that always reminded him of her, was actually her.

“Sunny… did you feel this frustrated before the recital…? That no matter how many times you tried, no matter how hard, it only made things worse?”

Hearing Mari saying this struck a string hard. No more, he wanted to stop seeing her suffer so much.

“Sunny, I know I said this so many times already but I’m sorry... It was my fault that Basil got hurt, it was my fault that you died, I drove you to your death...”

He remembered his last night, he got into a fight with Basil, or more like it was a battle between two somethings, but if something was Mari then... 

“Sunny… I only wanted to help you and Basil, but when I started unconsciously manifesting… You two started to fight…”

“...” Sunny listened in silence.

“I lost control of myself at that moment, I wanted to do anything within my power to stop you two from fighting, but I guess clearly that didn’t work out.” 

“I’m a failure… I’m a failure of a sister. Sunny, you don’t have to forgive me. I’m the one who should be responsible.” Mari continued.

Sunny took a moment to pause to collect his thoughts. However, they were already dead so there was no need to hold anything back. It was time to put the past aside.

“I forgive you.” Sunny replied before getting off from his seat and approached her to give her another hug.

“Sunny I-, you-”

“Let’s forget about the past… Let’s focus on saving everyone.”

Mari sat there in silence for a good moment. Finally, she rose now looking like the loving sister Sunny knew throughout his life.

“Thank you Sunny, you’re the best little brother I could ever ask for.” Mari smiled.

Sunny smiled back.

“So, is there anyone you wanna see right now?” said Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The next chapter will be about KEL.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so don't expect my writing to be perfect!  
> The idea of this fic came from a manga called: Rengoku no Karma (Purgatory of Karma). Written by the same author who wrote Quintessential Quintuplets.
> 
> AKA in discord: @FellKrowe


End file.
